


〈海锤〉不敢说出口的疑问

by FengQiYunYong



Category: ThorBottoms
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FengQiYunYong/pseuds/FengQiYunYong
Summary: 接近两千字的肉啊啊啊！我终于搞出来了，终于！！伪ABO？我不怎么了解ABO世界观，所以…将就着看吧～有人要科普下吗（小声）关于成结啊，信息素什么的，我是真的了解的很少，写出来可能会有些不伦不类的，所以…别把它当成正规ABO来看吧～这篇没有信息素，没有成结，因为我啥都不懂😂就是想写姐姐对锤锤这样那样，所以就非常任性的乱写一通嘿嘿嘿女攻男受请注意！！微量提及基锤请避雷！！！（只有一句不过如果看得懂的话就会发现很多不得了的事，看不出但是又想知道的可以问哈😏）以下正文！！
Relationships: Hela/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 13





	〈海锤〉不敢说出口的疑问

Hela用力的顶弄着Thor，毫无怜惜之情。

  


“我是死亡之神，你呢，弟弟，你是什么神？”

  


“呜…嗯嗯…”Thor只是默默的承受着Hela的暴力行径，嘴里无法抑制的泄出哽咽声，脸上是一道道未干的泪痕。

  


“嗯？说啊，Thor，你是什么神？”

  


Hela捏着Thor的下颚，迫使他抬起头来，喉结的耸动更加明显。她把头凑到Thor的脖颈边，伸出舌轻轻的舔舐着，温热的气息喷洒在Thor的颈侧，带来一阵阵的颤抖。Hela下身的动作越来越大，也越来越用力，几乎让人担忧Thor身前靠着的栏杆会不会因为受力过猛而断裂，但仙宫阳台的栏杆可没有那么脆弱，毕竟Odin不会想自己在观赏风景时从仙宫掉出去的。

  


“我，我是，淫荡…之神…呜…嗯哈…”Thor说完便咬紧牙关，似乎是为自己说出的话而感到羞耻，泪水不断的从眼眶掉落，又顺着脸颊留下。

  


Hela舔掉了Thor的泪水，“哭什么呢？你是个听话的孩子，乖。现在，淫荡之神想要什么？”

  


“想，想要姐姐…”

  


“嗯？”Hela用力的顶入了Thor，作为惩罚。

  


“啊啊！淫，淫荡之神想要姐姐，想要姐姐，用力的，干我…用姐姐的，呜…”

  


“唉…算了。你做的很好，Thor，我的好弟弟。现在，让我们继续吧…”

  


“嗯，嗯啊，姐，姐姐，拜托，不要在这里，求求你…”

  


Thor说的自然是阳台这个位置，视野开阔，仿佛底下的人一抬头就能看到上面旖旎的景象，当然，原本是这样的。Hela已经用魔法将这一片区域封闭了，任何人都无法从外面看到这里，却丝毫不会影响到内部的视线。当然，Thor不知道，Hela也不会告诉他的，至少不是现在。有时候，隐瞒一些事情是会得到不错的效果的。

  


就比如现在，Thor在羞耻心和随时会被看到在做这种事的紧张感之下，整个人显得十分紧张，比平时在床上隐忍了不少，虽然少了悦耳的呻吟声，可是偶尔看到这样委屈巴巴的Thor对于Hela来说还是不错的，看起来很可爱，不是吗？

  


“哼？你看起来不像是不喜欢这里的样子啊，弟弟，似乎还有些享受？”Hela轻佻的说道。

  


Thor的脸更红了，他的确是因为这种刺激感之下敏感了不少，也感受到了更多快感，可是这不代表…好吧，他没办法反驳些什么。

  


Hela在Thor体内不断的冲撞，手也没闲着，轻轻搓揉着Thor胸前粉嫩的那两点。在Thor快要不行的时候又立马减缓速度，在里面缓缓的打转，如此重复，Thor早已被折磨得瘫软无比，全身的重量几乎都压在了Hela身上。Thor的腿颤抖着，抽泣声不断，时不时发出求饶声和呻吟声。一直无法释放的欲望直直的挺立着，前端不断溢出白色的浊液，Thor情迷意乱的用下身蹭着身前的栏杆，任由那些液体糊上本该神圣纯洁的仙宫，形成了一副糜烂的景象。

  


“姐，姐姐，啊…哈，哈…嗯嗯…呜呜…”

  


“耐心点，Thor。”

  


喘气声，肉体碰撞的啪啪声和淫靡的水声不绝于耳，证明了这场情事有多么的激烈而让人热血沸腾。Thor的身上偶尔会有细小的电光闪过，但在这般场景下，原本使他看起来圣洁无比的雷电更显现出了此时的淫荡不堪。

  


Thor的手不由自主的往下伸，试图抚慰自己，神志不清的甚至已经忘了自己所在的地点，呻吟声毫无掩饰的从口中泄露出来，他转头对着靠在自己肩上的姐姐，主动吻了上去，试探性的戳了戳Hela的唇，随即在她的回应之下大胆起来，笨拙的邀请对方一同共舞。

  


Hela挑着眉，意外的看着自己的弟弟，在任由Thor的舌头胡乱吻着自己一段时间过后，她发起了攻势。灵巧的舌开始反击，缠着对方，肆意的在自己亲弟弟口中肆虐，掠夺着对方口中的空气，交换着唾液。Thor在这种毫不留情的攻略中完全无法抗衡，只能由先前的主动改为了被动承受，脸蛋涨的通红，连带着布满暧昧吻痕和咬痕的赤裸胴体都镀上了一层魅惑人心的粉色。

  


Thor被吻的近乎窒息，唇舌交缠的快感与身后的顶撞及身前的抚慰叠加在一起，使他几乎疯狂。Hela将手伸向Thor的欲望，犹如艺术品般修长精致的手包裹上那处，带动着Thor的手一起套弄着他，速度逐渐加快，自己运动的幅度也越发快速，Thor的口中不断泄出破碎的声音，呻吟，喘气，十分诱人。

  


“姐，嗯哪～好，好舒服…姐姐，姐姐…”

  


“嗯哼，Thor，你还会更舒服的…”说完，Hela用力的顶上了让Thor疯狂的那一点。

  


“啊啊——”

  


被顶到敏感点的Thor在颤抖中失神的释放出了忍耐已久的欲望，射精的快感一波一波的来袭，Thor承受不住般瘫软了下去，全凭Hela支撑住了他。白浊数量并不多，毕竟前几天的情事也不是假的。

  


Hela自认没有像Loki那么恶劣，在一连串的戏弄过后还要堵住Thor的出口，偏要让他等一阵才释放。对她来说，这样就够了，今天这场性事足够她回味很久了。

  


Hela也没纠结太久，在Thor之后狠狠地捣弄了数十下也释放了出来。

  


“…姐？”在浴室冲洗的时候，Thor弱弱的开口了，刚刚已经花费了他大量的精力，现在甚至不能自己走路。

  


“嗯？”Hela拉长了音调，询问着自己的弟弟想说些什么。

  


“…”Thor明显迟疑了一下，随即笑着问道，“你已经用魔法把阳台隔绝起来了对吗？哈哈…”

  


“呵…是啊…”Hela一边帮Thor清理着，一边回应道。她的动作很认真，细致的清理着Thor身上的每一个部位，每一个细节，仿佛是在对待一件稀世奇珍一样。

  


“哈哈…姐…”

  


Thor睡着了，他真的太累了，连续几天的纵欲已经使他疲惫不堪，就算身为阿斯加德的雷霆之神都无法抵消这种消耗，他需要休息。

  


“…”Hela静静的看着Thor安详的睡颜，他是那么的美丽，这是她的弟弟，她的…爱人。

  


“唉…是的，我爱你，Thor。”

  


你可以问出来的，我爱你，真的，很爱你。

  


END


End file.
